In modern society, with the accelerated pace of life, irregular life, excessive stress, lack of exercise, poor body metabolism, and environmental pollution, much harmful toxins are accumulated in human body. These toxins are mainly from wastes and environmental pollution after the absorption and metabolism of foods. If these toxins can be removed out of the body, people can maintain a healthy state; and if unable to remove timely, and when the accumulated in vivo toxins exceed human body's resistance, body functions will be lowered, and such symptoms as bad breath, constipation, acne, dull skin will occur, and if serious it would cause hypertension, hyperlipidemia, heart disease and kidney failure, etc. The toxic wastes and fats would be attached to the blood vessels to obstruct the blood flow, and these blocked vessels will become hardened and thickened, the heart's ability to pump blood is reduced and the burden on heart will increase, causing hypertension, blood clots, heart attack and stroke.
When the body's toxic wastes are attached to the intestinal wall, the secretion of digestive juice will be reduced gradually to lower the digestion, causing indigestion, and even gastrointestinal inflammation. When the wastes increase, the intestinal tract is blocked seriously, causing bowel problems, and even constipation. Toxins generating from wastes unable to remove out of the body in the intestines will enter the blood circulation, to induce systemic symptoms, such as acne, dull skin, and etc.
If the metabolic toxins in human body can be removed timely and effectively, it can achieve the purpose of beautifying and longevity; people in sub-health state can recover healthy, enhancing the quality of life of people in subhealth state.
At present, there are a number of products that can be used for removing the body toxins, but most of them have single effect and large side effects. Some people use laxatives to relieve their chronic constipation, to remove metabolic toxins from the body, but this may make the problem worse. The laxatives may stimulate the intestinal wall, enhance intestinal peristalsis, thereby speeding up the discharge of intestinal wastes; but a long-term use of laxatives can cause wall thinning, reduce intestinal digestion and absorption capacity, affecting the normal digestive functions of the intestinal tracts, and even dehydrating the body if severe.
Currently, there are patents related to compositions that can reduce accumulation of metabolic toxins in the intestine by increasing the frequency of bowel movements and enhancing the fluid secretion in the intestines to accelerate the excretion of feces, for example, Chinese Patent CN 101987167 A. It relates to an herbal composition, which can remove intestinal metabolic toxins by increasing the fluid secretion in the intestines and accelerating the intestinal peristalsis. Although this method can quickly remove the intestinal metabolic toxins to a certain extent, it has diarrhea and other side effects, and if used for a long time, it may lead to enteritis and dehydration. The invention relates to a powder, not easy to use or preserve.